walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie (Video Game)
Stephanie is an original character who appeared in Shel's Story in the DLC 400 Days for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Stephanie's life before or as the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Shel's Story" Stephanie's story will follow her attempt to create a "safe place" in the central truck stop along with fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group from Savannah. She steals supplies from the group and tries to escape but is caught by Roman. It is then up to the player whether to kill her and stay with the group or drive off with Becca and leave the group. "Bonnie's Story" Stephanie is seen as one of the attackers chasing down Bonnie, Leland and Dee. Death Killed By *Shel (Determinant) After Stephanie is caught stealing supplies and attempting to escape, Shel may choose to kill her, depending on the player's choice. *Roman (Assumed/Determinant) If Shel does not kill Stephanie, it can be assumed that Roman killed her instead, though this is not shown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stephanie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Becca Becca is good friends with Stephanie, and from her, learns how to play the guitar. However, Becca has a hardened reaction to Stephanie's perceived betrayal of being caught running away from camp with their supplies. Becca quickly drops her own emotional attachment to Stephanie, and agrees she must die for her actions. At one point, Becca even offers to a hesitant Shel that she herself will kill Stephanie in her place. Roman Roman and Stephanie have a fairly good affiliation. He trusts her enough to work together on the hunt for the person who stole their medicine supplies. After another incident occurs in which a stranger breaks into their camp, Stephanie disagrees with Roman and strongly believes the man should be allowed to live. For Roman, the last straw is when Stephanie herself attempts to escape and make off with most of their food, ammo and medicine, which he is unwilling to forgive her for. Shel Shel is good friends with Stephanie and enjoys her company. She is grateful to Stephanie for teaching her sister Becca how to play the guitar, which lightens the mood in their group despite the zombie outbreak. Upon learning news about Stephanie's attempted escape and being caught by Roman, Shel is devastated and must decide whether or not to kill her friend. Appearances Video Game Trivia *Stephanie is chronologically the last character in Season 1 to have a determinant status. **Although unknown after Shel leaves, Stephanie is the first female to be left with a determinant status. *Stephanie is implied to know how to play the guitar, as Shel thanked her for teaching Becca in the beginning of the Shel's Story. *Stephanie re-uses the model designed for one of the pre-order contest winner *Stephanie can be seen as a walker in Season 1 episode 5 in Savannah. She is the first walker Lee kills as he walks throught the horde to get into the Marsh house. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased